Conflicting Thoughts: A Reunion and a Farewell
by SofaKills
Summary: Arlong runs free once more, leading Jinbe to confront him on the shores of an unnamed island.


When the news of Arlong escaping his prison reaches Jinbe, it's during one of the calmer days on the Sunny. Nami, Sanji, Robin and Usopp had gone to the port town for a supply run, and the others were either off exploring the beach or doing other things to spend time. The fishman had taken to reading a book as he sat with his back towards the figurehead, enjoying the salty sea breeze. Though, he was interrupted as Brook waltzed over to him with a newspaper in hand. The News Coo had come, it seemed.

"Would you like to read it, Jinbe? I've sent the bird off with proper payment, and I've finished reading myself." The skeleton said, offering the newspaper in one bony hand to Jinbe.

"It'd be best to do it before the others come back, so sure." he replied, and took the newspaper out of Brook's hand before starting to read it. For the most part, there was little that piqued much interest. At least until he turned a few pages, and spotted a small column among the many smaller articles. It read: 'Fishman Pirate escapes Prison', and as Jinbe continued to read, he realized just who the article referred to. Arlong. He bit the inside of his cheek, frowning as he continued to read, noting that the other fishman had last been seen venturing through the Grand Line. It would only be a matter of time before they'd run into him. Jinbe sighed, and moved on to look at the bundle of bounty posters instead. His own remained unchanged, as did everyone else's.

With that, he got up with a grunt as he ignored Brooks short-lived attempt to ask what was bothering him, and then headed to put the newspaper down in the galley for the others to read. Then, he headed off to the spot he'd claimed as his own to lapse into the familiar motions of practicing fishman karate. It was both so that he wouldn't end up feeling sluggish with the midday heat creeping up on them, and to try to clear his mind from any worries. Mainly those which had sprung up in reaction to reading about the fishman he'd formerly considered a brother. Part of him still did, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it, not after what Arlong had caused. The others in the crew would find out in due time, but he saw no point of throwing the news of Arlongs escape in their faces as soon as they returned. That would only make things difficult, so he decided to let things run their course. And once they were all aware of it, the atmosphere on the ship changed just a little. It wasn't enough to change Luffys sunny mood, nor to keep them all from having fun. But it still hung over them, like a mist of thoughts and worries.

Jinbe remained on the look-out for news concerning Arlong, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they would have to meet again. He spent a quiet evening on watch with Nami to discuss the subject briefly, letting her know that he was planning on speaking with his brother. She didn't object, though tension still showed in how quickly she switched subjects after it was over with. Jinbe didn't press her about it, as it was better to leave it at that. Nami knew now, and Jinbe had a plan.

The time for confronting Arlong came sooner than Jinbe hoped, but he still took it in stride, and instead prepared for the inevitable. With Nami knowing where he was going, he excused himself from the ship with the explanation that he was going to find something. He'd made it clear that the navigator was free to tell the others about what he was planning to do, as the only reason he'd kept it hidden from them was so that he could go alone. Arlong was no threat to him, at least compared to what he'd faced before. So, once he managed to spot the fishman in the city, he made sure that Arlong had seen him as well before heading off to a more secluded place. A place eerily similar to the place they had fought in years ago, when they had both been torn apart over Fisher Tiger's death.

Surprisingly, Arlong had actually followed him, and now the two fishmen stood in silence, simply staring at one another. Jinbe let out a sigh, and met Arlongs gaze before speaking.

"I know what you've done, Arlong. I know about the suffering you caused, the people whose lives _**you**_ ruined, all in the name for worthless **_revenge_**. That wasn't what **_Ti wanted_** for you, or for any of us! And yet, you still went through with it, and for what? To spread more suffering, as a way to ease your **_grief?_** " Jinbe tried to keep his voice level, but he found that he didn't have the same cold rage locked in his chest as he did years ago, and so his voice shook, his expression pulled into a grimace. Arlong gritted his teeth, looking down at the ground before he opened his mouth to speak in retaliation.

"They took our people, Jinbe! Did you seriously expect me to sit idly by after they KILLED BROTHER TI?! Humans are still stealing fishmen and merfolk alike, and you tell me that **_I'M_** the one who's wrong in lashing out? That **_I_** shouldn't have done what I did-"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR DRAGGING INNOCENTS INTO YOUR REVENGE, ARLONG!" Jinbes voice broke through Arlongs words with ease, echoing to such an extent that he knew that there was hat those near the shore couldn't hear him. Still, he pressed on, hoping to get through to his brother.

"You're just telling yourself that your acts of cruelty were for the sake of all of us when they were just born from your HATRED! You didn't have any reason to prolong the suffering of those people as you did, you only did it for the sake of feeling powerful!" he spat, hands curling into fists as they shook from unreleased anger. Arlong threw a cold glare towards the other fishman, tension settling in his shoulders in a way that Jinbe clearly remembered. Then, he lashed out, aiming to hit Jinbe right in the chest.

"SO WHAT?! Humans haven't done anything good for anyone that isn't their own, so why should we have to hold back against them?!" Arlong shouted, anger shining brightly in his eyes. Jinbe blocked the punch, and returned one of his own that sent Arlong flying back before he found his balance again. While the younger spat blood, Jinbe spoke again.

"The world will never change if we let our anger drive us forward, you FOOL! All anger is good for is poisoning our futures, and leading our children towards the spiral that you're caught in!" As he spoke, tears began to run down his face. He still continued to speak as Arlong watched, stunned beyond belief.

"We can't force humans to bow down to us, they'll just retaliate and further destroy our chances of ever living in peace! UNDERSTAND THAT, AND REMEMBER WHAT TI TOLD US! Or, do I have to beat you into the ground before you finally recognize your crimes?! Arlong, you have to stop! You're destroying yourself like this!" This time, Arlong had no words to throw back at the other, and instead showed his resolve by way of retaliation as he aimed to kick Jinbe. The older fishman managed to block it, and took the chance to twist the younger's leg to ruin his balance. As Arlong fought against that, Jinbe managed to throw the other to the ground before pulling him into a tight hold to keep him from struggling.

"I'm not going to ask you to love humans, or even associate with them. But please, I'm begging you, stop spreading needless pain wherever you go…!" At this point, Jinbe didn't have the willpower to shout. Instead, his tears flowed freely, dripping down to land on Arlongs tattered clothes as the other fishman suddenly stilled. Arlong stared up at the other, confusion layered with long-hidden sorrow breaking through his eyes. Silence settled in, time seeming to slow to a halt before Jinbe released his hold on Arlong to let him move freely again. He shifted a little, sitting down next to where Arlong was splayed out, still remaining silent. It felt like an eternity passed in the few seconds that were spent in silence before Arlong finally moved to sit up, covering his eyes with one hand. Jinbe watched him, blinking as the younger fishmans shoulders shook. Ever prideful, he didn't even want to show his tears. Still, the older didn't say anything, and instead just moved close enough to pull Arlong close. No words were needed, and the two simply sat in silence in their shared sorrow. But eventually, Arlong pulled away and got up. He stood for a while, thinking, trying to piece together what he wanted to say.

"...I'll go now, brother." Arlong eventually said, the simple phrase betraying turmoil that could not be helped. There was no need to speak of it, as it was something that he would have to overcome on his own.

"Don't get caught, then. I'm sure you can think about what I've said, and reach your own understanding in time." Jinbe responded, moving to stand up before looking over to him. Arlong only nodded, and then started to walk away. His gait no longer held the confident swagger as it had before, and there was no bravado to be seen. It wouldn't stay like that, but for now Jinbe felt reassured seeing it. He might have gotten through to the younger fishman, this time. Still, he wanted to say one more thing.

"And don't go dying on me, alright? I don't want to lose another brother." he called, not needing to look at the other fishman to understand his response. With that said, he started to head back to the Thousand Sunny. His chest felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from it. Jinbe let out a quiet sigh, and took out his old pipe before lighting it. Putting it to his lips, he took a drag as he followed the path along the beach to where he knew the Sunny to be, watching the trails of smoke fade away.


End file.
